UNTITTLED
by EMObabe
Summary: kagome becomes a new student and lets just say things will never be normal again because of it ! and who's shippo whats kagome hidding! whats up with mirokus random insanity LANG IS HORRIBLE LOTS OF CUSING YOU HAVE BEEEN WORNED
1. START OF THE CRAZYNESS!

untittled

aouthers note:my spelling isent very good so please dont comment on it

Charectors

INUYASHA-17 years old,half demon

looks:long silverrhair,gold/amber eyes

crush:?

fav color:red

KAGOME-17 years old,miko

looks:blue/black hair and brown eyes that change color

crush:no comment

fav color:green

SANGO HERO :16 years old she skipped a grade book worm

looks like:brown eyes caramel skin tone brown/red hair

crush:houjo...for now

fave color: blue

MIROKU:18 years old trouble maker inuyasha's best friend

looks:purple/brown eyes taned skin short black hair

thats all u need to know so far

(kagome's pov)

shit im goona be late damn it.. said a hot 16 year old kagome she quickly

pulled on her baggy hip hugers and put on her book bag which was covered with

lots of pins and stickers to keep it together because of all the abuse it recived when

kagome was pissed "there much better" kagome smirked at the image of a 16

year old chick in a red tan k top that read "REAL PEOPLE DONT NEED

LABLES " "kagome amy lee hero ubetter be leaving or ill go over there and drag u naked down the stairs"

gulp "im leaving" said kagome "bye mom" bye sweetie dont be late" ..sh..shes

scary when she does that damn my moms pycho" RING "shit im late" kagome

jumped on her skate board when she got there she stuffed her board in her locker and...crash ow..."omgz im sorry"

its alright" kagome smiled at the girl in front of her wearing

baggy sweat pants and a tank top that read "you can touch...WHEN PIGS

FLY" on the back it had a stick figure whos face looked like 00 and had flying

pigs over it...kagome smirked "nice shirt" "thanks" "umm i think we are late l.."

well might as well be late together" sango giggles" k's by the way im

songo" im kagome" they both stare at each other" im calling u san-chan" songo laughs "come on lets go be late together" sango watches

kagome run down the halls screaming

"i wanna rock'n roll

rock till im rocked out

i met a boy yester day he screamed

I WANNA ROCK N ROLL"

"this is going to be a long year" whispers sango to her self

in class while kagome and san-chan are on there way

ok class i since its the first day of school your alowed to talk five minutes later

everyone hears a screem of "the punk princess has arived" everyone stares at the

insane black hairsed chick...

(kagomes thoughts)

umm wtf is every one staring at

(end thoughts)

"your crazy...but hot" scream's some random guy kagome shots the guy a glare clears throught "my name

is kagome this is san-chan BUT ONLY I CALL HER SAN- CHAN"

"umm...ok?...i mean ok imiss kagome im your new teacher

miss eatau(lolz eat a u dont know if its a real name i made it up yay im

creative)since today is the first day u can pick your own seat kagome drags sango

towords the back of the room

(sango's pov)

omgz im friends with a nut case stares at kagome as she introdues herself and sango

gods "why is that dude inthe back staring at me?"

the guys eyes widen

im gonna go tell him to fuckin stop so im starting to walk toward the guy only to

relize im going in the opposite direction "wtf "? i look to see who had control of my

body only to come face to face with kagomes sholder i decide not to mess with

kags's crazy vibe and sit down i open my mouth only to see her flirting with some

silver haired dude!!!!

INU'S POV

"damn she's hot" she walk towards him stick's out his foot "damn i

heard of being fallin for but" kagome cuts him off "u dident think it would be like

this then im sapossed to blush and u ask my name even though we both know u

already know it and then u ask me out"

inuyasha smirkes "your good but not as good as me" "your right im better" i watch

the chick kagome i think her name is? yea kagome "so u think your hot stuff huh?"

"no i know im hot stuff""spunky i like that" "well... i do what i can" says kagome

"oh really i bet you can do better things with that smart mouth " "PERVERT!!!"

kagome kick's him in his...ying yang twins(his balls)

OWW I WAS JUST FUCKING KIDDING !!"

MISS EATAU'S POV

damn im bord unlocks cabnet hidded behind her books she stares at the

porno blushing at all the positions...(omgz im sorry i had a random off track

thingy)

sangos pov

that was the beginning 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers damn that sounds corny but i dont care anyways

ive been thinking about where this is going...its not going anywhere

yet but it will i havent gotten any reviews but im gonna still

write this so yea...by the way im not using my comp im using my

friends thats why the font look's retarted

no!!! i dont own inuyasha sobs in corner

SAN-CHAN'S POV

its been a whole week and still day after day kag and inu are at

each others case about god knows what,they freakin fight over everything.

like who gets to sit at what desk on yesterday really makes no sence because

we each have our own seats

"shut up u dumb bitch!!!!!"

"shut dont go up ass wipe"

"wench"

"puppy"

"bastard"

"worthless slut"

"stupid a- what did u call me?"says kagome in a small voice oh shit

inuyasha's done it now i glare at all the prepp's

who are saying ohhh diss "shut the fuck up and mind your own

bisness" i yell at our 3 period class. i watch kagome stare inuyasha

down "i .hate.YOU" KAGOME RUNS OFF "shit" i hear yash(inuyasha)

whisper

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

KAGOME'S POV why did he have to say that it reminds me of...

"i cant belive i just did that why cant i fake a smile at him like "i do everyone else he reminds me of HIM SO MUCH""reminds you of who ?"

"no one" "dont give me that bull shit kagome"

"go away since when do u care" "since since...SINCE NOW OK?!! "SEE THERE YOU GO HIDDING BEHING YOUR BAD BOY IMAGE"

"stop screaming look who's talking try looking into the mirror before you start insinuating

about other people's problem's when you need to go fix your own" 

kagome gives inuyasha a sad smile "im working on it "my problems are not fixable anymore shit ive got 2 pick up shippo early today

so i cant go to the mall like i wanted to"

kagome whispers to herself--"shippo? who the fuck is shippo" "ummm...n..no..no one"

"liar" "so what its not your bisness" "fine by the way u look like shit"

"wha?" "your face is all red and your eye liner is retarted " "damn i hate crying" "bye bitch"

"wait your not gonna say your sorry?" says kagome "do you want me to " "not really"  
then im not saying but-" "i know,i know it doesent

mean you dont mean it" inuyasha smirks at kagome

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp SKIP TO DETENTION

kagome sits down on top of a desk "wtf? get the hell off my desk bitch

" oh hey...inu?" why did you get detention" "fell asleep during math" "ive got to go i cant stay i have to go do somthing"

both hear screaming and a loud crash "look what every your name

is if you dont stop tuching me ill make sure you can never have

any more fucking children you freakin moron!!!" in comes in a pissed off

sango dragging a cute guy with short dark brown hair in a low pony tail with

purple/brown eyes and a purple tee and plain jeans

"sango?" yes kagome gulp i hate it when she call me

by my name it reminds me of my mom has very scary image of sango in an apron with a bloody knife in her hand

"sango...did...you" "did i what kagome/" "sango did you kill him??!!!"

"no...there's no safe place to hide a body in the school without

being seen" (00) "umm yea" everyone in detention moves away from her

the guy wakes up looks at kagome' ass then chest "nice" he grabb's her

hand "beautiful woman would you do me the hounor of baring my child?"

"SURE SEXY ID LOVE TO" kag's leans into his ear "WHEN PIGS FLY"

nees him in his ding-dong later after the guy wakes up after

being beatin by kagome getts up "im miroku" "im kagome you try

that stunt again ill kill you and feed your dig-dong to wild rabbits" is that clear?" "yes crazy-lady"

"thats better" after about five minutes the detention teacher comes in

"SHUT UP" students ignore him after 10 more minutes kagome notices

the teacher mr.fuckyourdaughter(im sorry but im watching the date movie right now)

(lolz) "hey inu" "what" "he's making me uncomfortable" "why" "he's looking at me like im meat"

inuyasha look's up to see mr.fuckyourdaughter looking at kagome with his hand's in his...

"holy shit" inuyaswha look's wide eyed at kagome "what? what's wrong inu?" "nothing" "nothing's wrong?"

yeah nothings wrong"

"whatever you say"after awhile inuyasha and kagome start discusing about the best rock band's

THIS IS KAGOME this is inuyasha

I THINK MCR' TEENAGER'S SONG IS THEIR BEST

yea right helena's the best

TRUE BUT TEENAGERS WOULD GET MORE VOTE'S BECAUSE IT'S MORE CATCHY AND FUN TO LISTEN TO

"whatever"

THEN KAGOME AND INUYASHA START SINGING TOGETHER

My Chemical Romance Teenagers Lyrics ()

(inuyasha)  
They're gonna clean up your looks With all the lies in the books To make a citizen out of you Because they sleep with a gun And keep an eye on you son So they can watch all the things you do (kagome)  
Because the drugs never work They're gonna give you a smirk 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean They're gonna rip up your heads Your aspirations to shreds Another cog in the murder machine (inuyasha and kagome)  
They said all teenagers scare The living shit out of me They could care less As long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes Or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me (kagome)  
The boys and girls in a clique The awful names that they stick You're never gonna fit in much, kid But if you're troubled and hurt What you got under your shirt Will make them pay for the things that they did (everyone in detention)  
They said all teenagers scare The living shit out of me They could care less Lyrics found on   
(everyone in detention)  
As long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes Or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Oh yeah (everyone in detention)  
They said all teenagers scare The living shit out of me They could care less As long as someone'll bleed so darken your clothes Or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me (everyone in detention)

Teenagers scare The living shit out of me They could care less As long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes Or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare The living shit out of me They could care less As long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes Or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

kagome laughs "that was soo much fun"

"huhuhuhuhuhuh" "what the heck whos breathing like that " "that would be me miss...what did you say your name was?" "i dident but my names kagome "

says kagome speaking to mr.fuckyourdaughter "thats a beautilful name" says mr.fuckyourdaughter as he leans towards kagome 

KAGOMES THOUGHTS

WHAT THE HELL IS HE FLIRTING WITH ME?!!!!! WHAT IS HE HE LOOKING AT ITS NOT MY FAC--- HOLY CRAPO (LOLZ) HES CHECKING ME OUT!!

END THOUGHTS

kagome gives mr.fuckyourdaughter a evil look sir i dont think the principal would like it if he knew you were eyeing a students er umm figure now would he says kagome with an innocent look on her face

"er ummm o...of corse not " then i sugest you stop eyeing me and focuse on my face" of corse miss kagome" says a scared mr.fuckyourdaughter

kagome? i was wondering f you wanted to go to the mall this weekend ?" i dont know i cant leave shippo alone" "shippo? whos shippo" "hes a kid i babysit"

"on the weekends?!!!!...that sucks" umm its not that bad hes a total sweet heart"

kagomes thoughts again

damn it why cant i just tell them the truth shippos my son ? but what would inuyasha say?  
end thoughts

a/n: i know i dient change much but i needed to add to the part with the perverted teacher in it

hint: your gonna hear more from mr.fuckyourdaughter and him trying to bed kagome 


	3. shippo?

hey whoever's reading this ive relized that everyone's background's are not in here but ill introduce a little more about kagome in this chapter or at lest try normal pov saturday(i felt like skipping ahead cuz typing about school was kinda boring )

beep beep a pale green nail kagome steped out of bed messy bed haired and all got

dressed in baggy black pants green tank top with white letters that read "dont fuck with

me in the morning"(a/n i have that shirt love it got it at hot topic) kagome steped out of her

room thatr looked like it was hit a tornado ring ring "shippo sweetie get the phone" "kays"

ON THE PHONE WITH INUYASHA:

"hello" "hi..umm who is this?" "shippo" "shippo?" "yeah ohhh...well um can i speak to kagome"

"mommys cooking breakfast" "ok... WHAT MOMMY??!!!" "yes mommy who is this?" 'inuyasha"

"shippo tell your mamma to meet me in the park with you" "ok bye mr.inuyasha dude" "bye shippo"

TEN MINUTES LATER AT THE DINNER TABLE 

"mommy who's inuyasha?" "huh...shippo hunny?"

"how do you know inuyasha ?"(a/n yes kagome has a son p.s i changed ages kagome's 17 and

inu's 18 but dumb and shippo's 4 year's old) "he called said that he wanted to meet you and me in the park"

"oh shit " "what's wrong mama" "nuthing shippo" " ok " common shippo let's get you dressed

30 minutes later kagome step's out in tight jeans and a blue tube top and blue finger less gloves

that reach till her elbos and her hair loose

next comes shippo his blue and black hair that he got from his mom is cut short and spiked and he has intence green eye's

and half wolf demon(that should give away whos his father) hes also wearing a green tee shirt and dark blue baggy jeans

"common shippo lets go to the park " "kay"

AT THE PARK

kagome look's around "shippo go play "she says as she spots inuyasha shippo runs to the swings

"kagome" "yea" "why dident you tell me" "tell you what" t"hat you have a kid"

"ohh...that ummm i dident know how" "ohh... how old is he?" " 4..." b..but that wold have made u..."

"yea i was 13 " "who's his father?" sighn "i dont know his name he was one of my fathers friends" your fathers friends!!!???

and your father allows this!!" "they were drunk and i was sleeping in my room..." "he raped y..you?"

"yea...but he beat me down before he did" "ohh... so whats his name" 'shippo" ok...shippo!!! calls inuyasha

ummm hi? who are you? and how do you know my momma says shippo while standing between inuyasha and kagome giving inuasha a dirty look

"im inuyasha " "i go to school with her'" "well if your trying to court momma i sugest you back down"

inuyasha raises an eye brown at shippo "is that so?" "yup i dont trust you you might end up like daddy"

kagome and inuyasha look at each other "hey guys wanna get some ice cream?" sure they both respond

"so how do you do it?" "do what?" "take care of shippo" "work at a club called Silent But Deadly i sing and work the bar"

"COOL" you got a band to play with you ?" not yet still need a gurrtarrist and a back up drummer cause sango can only play so much"

"common guys i want an ice cream" "coming last one there is a prep" inu smirks they both run to the ice cream parlor

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

thats it i want at lest 3 reviews please because i want to know if it sucks or not

i know this chapter was a little rushed 


	4. band tryouts and band practice

i only recived 10 reviews but im happy also bluerain thanks for saying that it means a lot this is my first fanfiction ive written

BAND TRYOUTS( in kagomes romm

ok next says kagome "hello im hilary ima sing----" NEXT LOOK IM SURE YOUR GOOD BUT WE ARENT LOOKING FOR A SINGER!!!!!"

hilary's face goes red "bitch" "did you just call me a bitch?" yea what are you gonna do about it? kagome laughs a bitch is a dog that barks,

barks on a tree,trees are a part of nature,natures beautiful so yeah thanks for the compliment" 'bitch' hilary mutters on her way out im not a bitch

IM THE BITCH!!!!" "next' "h...hi im...IM MICHEAL " RIGHT..."kagome smirks at micheal "umm i ju..jus..i justrememberedihavetogototheplacetodosomthing "says micheal

( just in case somone dosent know what he said he said "i just remembered i have to go to the place to do somthing" because he's scared of kagome)

silence.. sango starts rolling on the floor laughing loudly kagome blinks " wh..what just happened?" "you scared the living shit outta him" "oh hey inu" "keh"

"is that all you know how to say?"( a/n iknow i dident put his keh in the other chapters but i relized it looks like i just used the charectors names)"mabye" says inu

w/e "so hows tryouts" sucky all ive seen is a whole bunch of posers" "ouch i feel your pain" says inuyasha thinking of how much kagomes ears must hurt

'so you got room for 2 more tryouters" says miroku poping outta nowhere " tryouters?...miroku get a life" miroku signs "ive tried sweet lady sango but they are expensive"

"wha?" says sango everyone backs away from miroku fearing he lost his sanity "well that was odd but..sure i guess you could try out"

(inuyasha singing and playing gurrtarr and miroku on drums)

ok well this is a sony i wrote called iris says inuyasha(a/n i do not own the goo goo dolls or iris but i wish i did awesome song)

And Id give up forever to touch you cause I know that you feel me somehow Youre the closest to heaven that ill Ever be And I dont want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life cause sooner or later its over I just dont want to miss you tonight

And I dont want the world to see me cause I dont think that theyd Understand When everythings made to be broken I just want you to know who I am

And you cant fight the tears that aint Coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know youre alive

And I dont want the world to see me cause I dont think that theyd Understand When everythings made to be broken I just want you to know who I am

And I dont want the world to see me cause I dont think that theyd Understand When everythings made to be broken I just want you to know who I am

And I dont want the world to see me cause I dont think that theyd Understand When everythings made to be broken I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am

KAGOMES POV

damn he can sing maybe we could do a duet hummmm...awesome at playing gurrtarrr inuyasha and miro(miroku) are hired

normal pov

"wow guys that was awesome '" "well since were hear we might as well practice" kagome reaches under her bed and pulls out a black book signed by all her favorit band stickers

"wow that books huge " 'yeah umm " inuyasha snaches book from kagome flips throwgh it "i like this one its a duet"

ok lets try it out

this is wake me up inside by kagome amy lee hero (really writen by evansecence amy lee is the lead singer if you know who amy lee is then picture kagome with amy lees voice)

kagome How can you see into my eyes Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back Home.

(inu)  
Wake me up

Wake me up inside.  
(I cannot wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(inu)  
Wake me up

(kagome)

Bid my blood to run.  
(I cannot wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(inu)  
Wake me up

(kagome)

Wake me up inside.  
(I cannot wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I canâ€™t wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life. (I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch, Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.

(inu0 (All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)

(kagome)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything. (Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul Don't let me die here.

(inu)  
There must be something more).

(kagome)  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I cannot wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I cannot wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life. (I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

wow said kagome in between pants she had never put so much emotion into one song

"damn"

"wow guys that was awesome' says shippo walking in to his mothers room "shippo? what are you doing her your sapost to be in school!!!" i had a half a day today (btw its saturday shippo goes to an advanced class because hes a genious)

"shippo sweetie this is san--- " 'oh your so cute you look just like your big sister but as wolf demon " "sango...hes not my brothers hes hes my son"

"oh..."

20 miutes later after kagome explains that kouga her fathers friends son raped her

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

a/n umm well theres chapter4 im not really fond of this one not sure what to do in the next one please r&r and send me some sugestions

i want at lest 2 more reviews please i wanna know how sucky this chapter is 


	5. lolz this sucks

"wow guys that was awesome' says shippo walking in to his mothers room "shippo? what are you doing her your sapost to be in school!!!" i had a half a day today (btw its saturday shippo goes to an advanced class because hes a genious)

"shippo sweetie this is san--- " 'oh your so cute you look just like your big sister but as wolf demon " "sango...hes not my brothers hes hes my son"

"oh..."

20 miutes later after kagome explains that kouga her fathers friends son raped her

CHAPTER 5

A/N:if i put in the wrong date example:friday one day sunday next day ya know what i mean anyways thanks for the reviews tell me if i put it wrong

NEXT DAY

band practice

(kagome)  
"ok guys has anyone wrote anything they would like to share that they have written?"

"yup says" everyone(inu,songo,miroku,kagome,shippo)

"i wanna go first "says miroku "damn it miroku says inuyasha i cant belive you convinced me to do this!"

(inuyasha)  
Oh, my, god. miroku, look at her butt. It is so big. scoff She looks like,  
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, y'know, who understands those rap guys? scoff  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big. scoff  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!  
(no offence to black people ii stole these lyrics from a song called baby got back)

(miroku)  
I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny

'songo walks towards him with a bat in her hand'

(miroku)  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough

songo reaches for miroku then trips over a banana knocks out for a while

'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed Deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha And take your picture My homeboys tried to warn me But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me 'Cause you ain't that average groupy I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette I'm tired of magazines Sayin' flat butts are the thing Take the average man and ask him that She gotta pack much back So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!

I like 'em round, and big And when I'm throwin' a gig I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal Now here's my scandal I wanna get you home and .  
(a/n if you wanna see the video search this: beats him with a bat ( she woke up)

my turn says sango

yeah,  
it's officially the biggest midget in the game.  
i dunno.  
make way for me

(chorus)  
love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
love me or hate me, that is the question.  
if you love me then thank you!  
if you hate me then f you!  
(repeat)

i'm fat, i need a diet.  
no, in fact i'm just too light and i ain't got the biggest breast-s-s, but i write all the best disses.  
i got hairy armpits, but i don't walk around like this.  
hold her arms out and shows her armpits that arent hairy  
i wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty sh.  
ugh!  
never had my nails done.  
bite them down until they're numb.  
i'm the one with the non-existent bum,  
now i dont really give a...ugh!  
i'm late for my shepherd's pie like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds.  
i'm missin' my clippers size.  
now bow down to your royal highness.  
no i dont own a corgi,  
had a hamster, it died cuz i ignored it.  
go on then, go on report me,  
i'm english, try and deport me!

(chorus)  
love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
love me or hate me, that is the question.  
if you love me then thank you!  
if you hate me then f you!  
(repeat)

i'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears.  
i don't like drinkin fancy champy, i'll stick wit heineken beers.  
whoops, might burp in ya face,  
a little unlady-like,  
what can i say?  
well oh gosh i'm not posh, male wit odd socks.  
i do what i'm doin yeah!  
so everybody's entitled to opinions,  
i open my mouth and sh i got millions.  
i'm the middle kid, the riddle kid,  
i'll make you giggle till your sick cuz my nose jiggles while i spit.  
yeah i do have some stories and its true i want all the glory.  
go on then, come on support,  
i'm english, try and deport me!

(chorus)  
love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
love me or hate me, that is the question.  
if you love me then thank you!  
if you hate me then f you!  
(repeat)

so i cant dance and i really cant sing.  
i can only do one thing, and that's be lady sovereign!  
so i cant dance and i really cant sing.  
i can only do one thing, and that's be lady sovereign!

(chorus)  
love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
love me or hate me, that is the question.  
if you love me then thank you!  
if you hate me then f you!  
(repeat)  
everyone" ummm sango that was...intresting "

"ok my turn" says inuyasha

(curse of curves by cute is what we aim for)

I've got the gift of one liners And you've got the curse of curves And with this gift I compose words And the question that comes forward Are you perspiring from the irony Or sweating to these lyrics And this just in You're a dead fit But my wit won't allow it The inside lingo had me at hello And we go where the money goes The inside lingo had me at hello And we go where the money goes

I want someone provocative and talkative But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structure screams "Touch her! Touch her"  
And she's got the curse of curves So with the combination of my gift with one liners And my way My way with words It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped And you're on the gossip team You're making something out of nothing a href" And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed The inside lingo had me at hello And we go where the money goes The inside lingo had me at hello And we go where the money goes

I want someone provocative and talkative But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win

We All have teeth that can bite underneath To where the reality grows Yeah, that's where mine go that's where mine go We all have teeth that can bite underneath To where the reality grows Yeah that's where mine go Where the reality grows:  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

I want someone provocative and talkative But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win With skin you'll win Skin you'll win

(a/n if you wanna see the video search this was awesome inuyasha" screams kagome

"so i like what we are working with love our unique styles

we just gotta pick one "

"but what about you dont you have any new ones?"

"yeah i wrote somthing yesterday but..."

"so lets hear them" 'all right"

(everybodys fool by evanescence)

perfect by nature icons of self indulgence just what we all need more lies about a world that

never was and never will be have you no shame don't you see me you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now bow down and stare in wonder oh how we love you no flaws when you're pretending but now i know she

never was and never will be you don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now i know who you are and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be you don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be you're not real and you can't save me somehow now you're everybody's fool

end of chapter

a/n sorry but this was rushed i have 2 more chapters in my note book but i gotta do somthing so bye 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter

"thank god its friday" said kagome as her last period class was counting down until the end of the school day

10...well class

9...its friday 8...but everyone 7...will be stayng " huh wha?! buts its friday" "i know thats why you and inuyasha wont be staying becaues of your moron class"

"why only us" "because they are all failing but the both of you" the class glares at inu and kagome but sango and miroku give them the finger

inu and kagome swet drop kagome draggs inuyasha out of the room laughing

"damn i thought i was gonna die from bordom in after school" "me to" says inuyasha "sooo...hows that kid" kagome gives him a look

"you and i both know you dont really wanna know your just making conversation"

'wanna go to my house after i pick up shippo? im late" "umm...i dont know...i mean.." "dont worry about it your still not comfortable with shippo yet huh?"

"well yes...but he doesnt like me" "no he just dosent like me with guys" "but he likes miroku" "only because hes taken by sango" "true" "so you gonna come with or not"

"ok"

ON THE WAY TO SHIPPOS DAYCARE THINGY

"soooo..." after 20 minutes of silence kaome finally says "were here"

"MOMMY!!!!" "hey shippo" "hi...shippo"(guess who) "inuyasha"

(kagomes thoughts)  
kagome signs i knew shippo dident like inuyasha but this is rediculous they are just starng at each other

he should know inu wasent gonna do anything bad to her i thought it was all cleared up when we went out for ice cream or was shippo just beng nice cause he wanted ice cream

she loved shippo but she did need a man--- wait a minute did i just think of inuyasha as my bf??!!!!! do i feel like that...does he?! damn im confused

i wonder if i should ask inu - holly shit is that kouga!  
(end of thoughts)

by now inu and shppo were done sizng each other up and staring at kagome who was in deep thought

"hey kagome wanna grab a beer after school?"

"no...i dont like to drink" says a pale looking kagome inuyasha follows hewr eyes to a guy with strait black hair held in a low pony tail with dull blue eyes

wearing blue jeans and a brown tee with black and brown nikes then the guy looks in kagomes direction and stares at her then looks around her as if he was searching for someone untill he spots shippo

he finally starts walking towards then he looks at kagome "kagome?" kagome runs behind inuyasha shippo stands in front of inuyasha and kagome and says "what do you want with my momma?!" "your mommma?!!"

he grabs shippo and starts sniffing him "why the hell does he smell like me kagome" kagome looks at the ground inuyasha eyes widen in relization "your the fucker who raped kagome!!" kouga smirks then it is replaced with a sorry looking face

kagome ive always wanted to appoligize for that i was drunk and stupid" "no you were horny idiotic and fucking sober you son of a bitch" screams kagome who magicaly ended up in kougas face "im sorry"

"fuck you" "its your own fault you were such a little tease so i wanted to see if you were as good as you looked" "i was not a tease" "kouga were leaving you if you dont get your scrawny ass over here" "find" "by bitch,dog shit" he looks at shippo and whispers

"bastard"

(after kouga leaves)

"momma whats a bastard?" "WHAT has somone calld you that?!!" "yes that wolf dude" ill kill him says kagome who runs to catch up with kouga,inuyasha and shippo hot on her trail arggggg says kagome as she jumps on kougas back beating the living shit outta him untill kauga flips her over and

kagome has a flash back to when kouga raped her and starts crying and screaming "no!!! stop please" inuyasha throws kouga off of kagome

(kauga flys through the air and his eyes become xx lke that and he lands in africa where he is being beaten to deathe ...oo sorry i have a habit of geting off tract)

kagome sobs into inuyashas arms 5 minutes later she falls asleep "i guess its time to go common shippo "

AT KAGOMES HOUSE

after inuyaha gives shippo a shower and tucks him in (no he dident kiss his head ) he walks into kagomes huge bedroom looks at kagome who he had placed earlyer in her bed he glances at the time damn my brothers gonna kill me might as well wait till tomarrow

"daddy? i want some ice cream" inuyasha laughs "kagome go back to sleep" "k "kagome mumbles in her sleep inuyasha moves kagome over and lays next to her 

a/n:im to lazy to put anything else so there you go please review!!!! im gonna add more to it when im not tired

much luv 

emobabe 


	7. wth kaggy souta rehab!

first i want to say im sorry ill make this story much better i promise ive beeen on vacation in p.r ive been really stressed out beacuse my ex boyfriends being an ass so the music i use might be really angrey right now i want to apoligize for thoses of you who were tuched or raped when you were younger i had no idea how to write that so if your squemish DONT READ THIS CHAPTER all you need to know is that songo sang to miroku and said she loved him and inuyasha found out kagome does drugs and that her father tuched her when she was younger and her mother was killed ok...

i dont own inuyasha or any other show i decide to write about ok so leave me the hell alone

saturday::::::

kagome raised out of bed and did her normale routine blasting music and screaming along to the heavy metal lyrics to mary megdalan song:i

The scene of the crime on sunset and vine flying on lines and two dollar wine at 2:39 room 239 sirens wailing off in my mind or maybe im just too fucking high ill never know why life of a fiend obsessive obscene blowing off steam with no self esteem im starting to scream

kagome screams along while holding her head as if in pain:::::::::::::

im paranoid i need some air i need to stand over the edge cause i don▓t really fucking care about myself cause i was the one who was born in this hell now im in hotels huffing narcotics shit is so hopeless drunk alcoholics junkies ma you fucked me now im alone and nobody cares or loves me heart of a stone and everyone knows im a druggie life is ugly dear god can i please have a sec of your time im outta my mind this time im paralyzed

kagome screams while looking up at the roof;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

and its still i that i despise woooo oh sadness drips into my days and schizo flips of purple haze purple haze

ive seen comatoses from drug overdoses im drowning in vodka feels like its oceans we▓re oceans apart and now i have no one nothing weak cause part of me▓s crushing fucking destruction my head is concussing im in the abyss clenching my fist now i wanna die no i wanna live cause death has been on me since i was a kid and im still standing on these church steps with my heartbeat pounding through my chest praying to god playing with death and this hatred has my mindset on 2 matches and a can of gas burning off my skin to hide my darkest days and sins of the past and broken

kagome calmly sits down on her bed staring off in space;;;';';';';';';';';';';';';';

glass in my nightmares when youre not there but youre never there and i cant fight it in the mirror see you everywhere and i still spit at my refection and this wickedness rejection vicious cycles bad intentions my demise!!!!

and its still i that i despise woooo oh sadness drips into my days and schizo flips of purple haze purple haze

junkies alone in this world whooo oh

oh sadness drips into my days and schizo flips of purple haze purple haze

crushing fucking destruction my head is concussing im in the abyss clenching my fist now i wanna die no i wanna live cause death has been on me since i was a kid

kagome:thinks of how her mother was killed::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::":":":"""'""

"sighn damn it i have to stop doing that it dosent help my mood at all"

"then stop listening to that shit kagome"

"how did you get into my house inuyasha?"

"ive been hear since last night "

"why?;'

"cause...cause i was scared of what you might do to yourself...i saw them"

"saw them?"

DONT ACT FUCKING STUPID I SAW THOSE FUCKING DRUGGS STANDING ON YOUR FUCKING NIGHTSTAND AND THE DAMN KNIFE"

"FUCK U YOU DONT KNOW WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE YOU DONT KNOW WHY I DO IT?"

WELL IF YOU WOULD YOUR BIGASS MOUTH AND TALK TO ME THEN WE WOULDENT HAVE THIS FUCKING PROBLEM!"

"fuck you" says kagome

"i'd love to" says inuyasha

"perv" "no thats mirokus job" "smart ass" "...whens the next band practice" "today" says kagome pulling a cigerret from under her bed

"kagome thats bad for you why dont you put that away" "so are my needles and thats never stopped me" kagome "if you wont quit for me then quit for shippo"

"shut the fuck up dont bring shippo into this" 'i hear shippo comming put that out gome" "fine only cuz shippos comming and i dont want him to see me lke this"

'good"

"hey mommmy!...inuyasha " "what is HE doing here?" "i fell asleep during family guy last night"

"oh...good cuz you wouldent make a good dad" "SHIPPO!!!" "sorry..." "its umm ok" "soo kagome ill call miroku

you call songo" ok

skips ahead to band practice

kagome i wrote a song says songo she looks at miroku(real writer of ths song is three days grace :song name:i hate everything)

Everytime we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet Every roomate kept awake By every silent scream we make All the feelings that I get But I still dont missed you yet Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think about you I know Only when you stop to think about me Do you know

I hate everything about you Why do I love you You hate everything about me Why do you love me

I hate You hate I hate You love me

I hate everything about you Why do I love you

kagome smirks i wrote one 2

"this is dedicated to my father" kagome laughs "that bastard todays the aniversary to his death"

You disgust me Repulse me Its all lies The Purity That I once saw Has turned vile

I could let you destroy me Captivated by your aim You use your station wisely For your own selfish gain

I know I know how you hoped Id believe But you cant You cant expect That I wouldnt see

What everybody knows Its all lies Im terrified That inside I might be gifted Twisted sick like you Ashamed Im the same

And everybody knows

I implore you Ill ignore you You should leave

The pedestal Cracks to the floor But I wont grieve

Youre a mirror for me now There is nothing to explain You broke a sacred vow Only ugliness remains

I know I know how you hoped Id believe But you cant You cant expect That I wouldnt see What everybody knows Its all lies Im terrified That inside I might be Gifted Twisted sick like you Ashamed Im the same Everybody knows You cant hide Im horrified That inside I might be Gifted twisted Sick like you Ashamed Im the same

Evil.

Everybody knows Its all lies Im terrified That inside I might be Gifted Twisted sick like you Ashamed Im the same Everybody knows You cant hide Im horrified That inside I might be Gifted twisted Sick like you Ashamed Im the same Everybody knows Its all lies Im terrified That inside I might be Gifted Twisted sick like you Ashamed Everybody knows You cant hide Im horrified That inside Im like you

And everybody knows 

"mommy?...was grandpa so horrible" 'yes but your gandma was...she was amasing very cheerful'

what did she look like she had long waist lenghth raven hair and deep chocolate eyes...i was cursed with grandpa's eyes"

what the hell are you talking about kagome your eyes are an amasing green that change color all the damn time?!" says inuyasha

"it's not the color its the fact that random people ask me if im his daughter because i look like him soo much"

my father he... you know what i dont know what he did but he was a guy slut had a different women every three days that bastard"

when i was 9 he tried to...miroku take shippo out to play inuyasha will tell you what i told him later

"ok kagome" when i was 9 my father cout an intress in my body first he would just look at me and pretend he was using the bathroom while i showers then one day while my mother

went to work she was a vet" he dragged me into my room and told me to take off my cloths but it dident bother me cuz he's my dad he wold never do anything to me

but then he got an his knees and started to tuch my butt and scwee(sp?) and tuch my chest he asked me if that felt good i said it feels weird" he put his fingers in me and told me i was wet

and a slut for getting turned on i said i was sorry cuz he looked angrey with me i came on his hand and he told me to tast it so i did it turns out thats not what he wanted me to tast out"

(a/n im sorry but i started cry during writhis so ill be right back i need to calm myseldown and remember its only a fanfiction)  
ok im back...

'umm...kagome are you ok "said miroku walking in holding a sleeping shippo "no but i will be"

"now lets go back to bisness i found this flyer for a battle of the bands this weekend"

'i was thinking maybe we should enter even though we've only been a band for a short time"

"i in"says inuyasha

"us 2' says sango

3 hours later;;;;';';';';

'guys how can you all be tired?!!" says kagome

'easy we've been here for 3 hours practiceing " miroku moans out

"find one more song " "find since your so grumy you pick the song "says kagome

"umm this one' says miroku picking a random song kagome looks over to see whitch one he chosed

and says "miroku your an idiot you pick the hardest song in my lyric book and we've never played this!"

"shut up stupid bitch and give us the music sheets" kagome glars at inuyasha and says "fine here you big baby"

(ok guys this is rehab by mary megdalan the only thing i changed is instead of says kagome it says mary i mean...you know what i mean please listen to the song while reading this its more dramatic ok heres where yo can hear the song rehab http://profile. search this ok)

Hello Hi...Hi my name is kagome and I'm an addict I've been sober now 4...24 hours I jus have some issues

I jus took some benzedrine Percoset codeine dusted up smoked some weed candy flipped and popped in Visine so my timing may be off I vaporize 2 fuel the cough adrenaline is pressuring Doctor bring the medicine some ketamine Vicodin Xanax and anthrax I'm hiding all my needle tracks I'm fighting off heart attacks nosebleeds cheap speed shitty weed all seed gettin frisky dirty deeds sippin whiskey on my knees about 2 burn out crooked mouth turned out on anotha bout I'm chillin in a glass house pourin anotha glass out I'm goin in my stash now there's nothin I ain't usin GHB LSD Valium and Ecstasy Pop mescaline with Mexicans put ether in my napkin I've got so many skeletons I'm a chemical reaction I'm pissed off pissed on express addiction through this song half my memory is gone the X in me lets me belong

I can't help but 2 help myself I'm losing my mind I need help filling my mind with doubt I'd do anything 2 get out

[Rehab Lyrics on AM fully geeked sweat tricklin down my cheek mouth bone dry can't even speak the cover girl 4 heroin chic the enemy inside of me pressures me intentionally coke wench tweeker bitch cocktease best friend park bench make the switch some of these a few of them I wake up bent my money spent how'm I gonna pay my rent my sugar daddy needs the ends my dealer is my new best friend waking up in strangers' beds with these voices in my head drunk slut coke blunts junkie bitch bathroom bumps homeless broken out of luck and really jus don't give a fuck uneffective unemployed unstable null and void my vanity has been destroyed the famine keeps me paranoid blacked out white lines highballs crooked spine comatose overdose took it 2 the borderline sirens ambulance doctors cuttin off my pants black & blue in ICU I've got a 50/50 chance

I can't help but 2 help myself I'm losing my mind I need help filling my mind with doubt I'd do anything 2 get out

fuckin fiend quarantine feed me caffeine nicotine trade it 4 some Thorazine morphine or dopamine itchy veins Novocaine stop these voices in my brain as my muscles start 2 strain help me Lord am I insane fix me quick suck my dick your counseling makes me sick answer me where's my shit tell me what you did with it I can't stop shaking feel my twitch I can't stop shaking feel my twitch I can't stop shaking feel my twitch I hate U all U fuckin bitch

I can't help but 2 help myself I'm losing my mind I need help filling my mind with doubt I'd do anything 2 get out

everyone stare's at kagome in shock but she just smirks

everyone hears clapping "omfg souta is that you?!!!" 'yes kaggy its me"

"you jerk i havent seen you in 5 freakin years'

souta smirks "so how is my lil sis and short stuff" "im good shippo's getting big"

"good he's related to me he cant be short" soo says souta looking at inuyasha

and miroku which one of you is intrested in kaggy here cuz shippo's

been whining about some loser tryna get with his mommy soo he says which one is it the half demond or the monk

mirokus eyes whiden 'how did you know i was a monk?!!" cuz im half demon and half prestess

dont belive me? soo is kaggy" you knew i was half demon... kagome...why arent you discusted?" says inuyasha

'cuz my brother is 2 " 'but dosent that mean your-" no me and souta have different fathers im only miko"

'oh..."

ok guys thats all ive got i ll update as soon as can 


End file.
